


SPN Kink Meme - John Finds Out

by FallenKy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And deals with it, Developing Relationship, John Finds Out, M/M, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenKy/pseuds/FallenKy
Summary: John wakes up in the middle of the night to find Sam and Dean doing some very unbrotherly kissing. Upon realizing the strategic advantages this may have for their lifestyle, he decides to encourage this blooming relationship from behind the scenes.





	SPN Kink Meme - John Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr a while back and am considering moving some stuff over here so why not start with the kink meme. New Year New Me is better organized haha. SPN kink me where OP wanted John to find out about the boys and then subtly manipulate them into being closer together because of the hunting and attachment pros. This was right up my alley haha.

John doesn’t know why he wakes up that night, he should have been sound asleep. He’d had a few beers and his regular three shots of whiskey that always put him out cold on the weekends. A small voice tells him it was fate but he shuts that little shit up real quick.

Regardless of why, it happens.

He sits up on the worn mattress the rental place came with and stretches slow. His watch says it’s three in the morning which means he has more than enough time to catch a few more hours. Still, he feels compelled to check the lock and salt lines - ever the Marine as Mary would say.

He pads over to the door and down the short hallway. He’d gotten the rental for a steal but the place is still shit. One bed and bath with a half living room for the boys to share the couch. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he steps through the empty doorway, socked feet barely noticing the difference between worn ceramic and threadbare carpet.

It takes a moment for him to realize what he’s looking at, eyes having immediately gone to the doors and windows to check security before slowly moving over to the couch to check on his sleeping sons.

Except they aren’t asleep.

He can see the sides of both their faces, eyes too bright in the moonlight and hair slick against their foreheads from how humid the room is. John wishes he had paid for the Air conditioning package because the air feels too thick to breathe right now.

They’re too close together.

Dean’s big hand is tracing over Sam’s face and while John loves his youngest son, he has nothing on the feeling of pure pricelessness that each brush of Dean’s thumb over Sam’s skin seems to hold. It’s only possible rival the look of adoration on Sam’s as he gazes up at his big brother.

They’re not technically doing anything more than touching but it’s wrong. Anyone who has eyes can see what’s sparking between the two of them, see that there is nothing innocent and brotherly brewing. Still, he’s stuck in the doorway, unable to move away from the sight. It’s not quite a car crash yet but he’s got a front row seat for the ensuing impact.

Dean lets out a breath and suddenly Sam is leaning forward and lips are brushing in what must be the chastest kiss John’s ever witnessed. Lips barely touching lips as breath is exchanged rather than spit. He’s seen Dean tongue fuck more woman than most boys his age even talk to but here he is worshiping Sam’s mouth like it’s too sacred to even properly kiss.

They’re lost in it and his senses seem to come back to him now that the show has climaxed. They’re lingering in their butterfly kiss and John makes a hasty retreat before they can notice he’s there.

He wonders in the following days why he didn’t do something. Why he didn’t reach over and pull them apart, make them run laps and sleep in different rooms. He doesn’t wonder for long though, he knows deep down this kind of wrong can’t be fixed with drills and the few feet of distance this lifestyle allows. This is the kind of wrong on the inside and he can’t help but feel somewhat responsible.

He decides to ignore it for right now like most things he doesn’t want to deal with. Though, ignoring just seems to make everything he wasn’t seeing before coming to light.

They touch so much, he has no idea how he missed it before. Sam can barely breathe without Dean reaching over to rest a hand on the back of his neck. Sam isn’t innocent either, pushing right up into Dean’s space whenever an opportunity presents itself and honestly, how natural is squeezing between Dean’s chest and the car as he works on the Impala?

It’s troubling until they’re hunting a vampire who’s a little too crafty and grabs one of their guns. Sam’s lack of personal space to Dean puts him in the perfect position to push his brother out of the way of a bullet that was much too high to hit his smaller height.

It would’ve killed Dean though.

John rethinks his position on the matter that night. He doesn’t like it, that much he knows for certain, but if his hesitancy on the situation is anything to go by he also doesn’t hate it. For whatever reason, he can tolerate his boys less than brotherly urges… especially if it means reactions like the ones seen that evening. Of course, there would be more perks than just quick reactions, John had spent more than one sleepless night worrying over Dean giving him a grandkid at one of the many roadhouses they stop at. Sam would be able to take care of those more basic needs.

John cringes at the thought but it needed to be considered. Having the two of them in a relationship would mean no more girls for Dean or for Sam down the road. No risk of pregnancy or attachment and heartbreak. Their relationship would be stronger and their hunting would benefit from it.

It’s a tactical advantage and a damn good one if he’s honest with himself. As a Commander, he’s satisfied and weirdly his role as a father is too. No one could ever take care of his boys like they do to each other and as revolting as the incest is he’ll move past it in favor of knowing his sons will be safe in each others care.

Accepting incest into his life turns out to be the easy part, the hard part is getting his boys to be serious about it.

Kissing is all fine and well but if John commits to something he goes all the way with it and aside from the excessive touching it really doesn’t look like the two are much past butterfly kisses which doesn’t really work with his plans.

There’s a movie theater at the next town they settle in and he hands Dean an extra ten dollars with the usual roll of food and motel money before he leaves.

“Movie theaters open til eleven, take Sam.” He says gruffly and Dean doesn’t question it, just pockets the money with a nod and a small smile.

They seem happier when he comes back from checking out the wendigo hunt a few towns over, cheeks a bit pinker whenever they touch and John takes it as a good sign.

His plan slowly starts to work though he doesn’t really like thinking of it as a plan. The alternative is calling it ‘helping his son’s hook up’ though, so he sticks with calling it a general plan.

There are never more than two beds in any of their motels and rental houses these days, Sam and Dean forced to share a bed and he has to hand it to them on their acting. He’d actually believe the fight Dean puts up about having to share with Sam if he didn’t see the vice like grip his eldest has on him every night when they sleep.

John’s been playing up his bad knee, needing the whole side of the diner booth to prop it up on which means Sam and Dean have to squeeze in together. Teenage knees and arms bump with every reach for the plate of fries their sharing and if the soft grins they keep sending each other mean anything, the two don’t mind.

The truck wasn’t even supposed to be a part of it. Dean being able to meet up with him instead of John having to come back to pick them up for a hunt made better sense and a car that could handle dirt roads and rough terrain was a great addition to their gear. It wasn’t until he watched Dean and Sam leave the motel with a causal claim of a 'drive’ that he realized its other uses.

It’s around that point that he realizes his son’s also think they’re being sneaky which he has a good laugh over while downing his whiskey at how fucked up their lives were.

Hushed 'Sammy quiet!’ at night, the absurd amount of laundry Dean seems to do on a regular basis, and of course the ever-present stench of teenage boy sex that seems to linger on everything. John isn’t an idiot.

Still, he lets them think they’re being sneaky. He still doesn’t like what they’re doing and having an open conversation about it would be a little more accepting than he’d like the situation to be. If he has his way he can sink back into happy denial in a few short months, quietly leaving the two to their own devices every so often without thinking about the exact reason why.

“Sam doing okay?” John asks as he walks into the motel room, dropping a box of pizza on the counter.

Dean glances up from the TV, little brother asleep on his lap and his hand resting low on his back which he subtly moves a little higher to a more appropriate space. "Yeah, just tired out.“

John nods, seeing the empty bottle of KY jelly in the trash Dean didn’t quite cover all the way. "You finish up the guns?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean nods. “Cleaned and packed for tomorrow. We did a few extra rounds of silver bullet casings too.”

Three months ago Dean would have been out chasing girls at whatever bar would allow him inside and Sam would be pouting over his homework. No work would have been done except for John getting irritated and the mood turning sour when Dean got back. Now? Now they’re more prepared than ever and his boys are happy.

He doesn’t regret a damn thing.


End file.
